Gamer Chronicles:A Crazy Diamond Journery
by Diabolos Gear
Summary: After dying we all passed a plane of superior existence or we were forgotten by falling into a black and infinite abyss, without even remembering who we were ... At least that's what I thought before receiving this second opportunity in a world where Magical Girls and the Power of Friendship usually save the day. But that's bullshit, cuz the truth is I'm already crazy!


**Hi, ladies and gentlemen! This is Diablos Gear with a new Project at hands!**

**Gamer's Chronicles it is not a single story but a conglomeration of stories with different Gamers, each of them in different fictitious universes and all of them will have different personalities and genres!**

**There will be Men of Action, Badass Women, Pragmatic Boys and Girls, Mad Peaple, Ice Queens, etc.**

**I will not go into details, so let's start with this**

"Blablabla" Speech

"_Blablabla" Thoughts_

"**Blablabla" Supernatural Beings Speaking/Tecniques/Spells/Rituals…**

"_**Blablabla" Supernatural Beings' Thoughts**_

**Chapter 0**

**A Mad Gamer is Born!**

**====[GAMER CHRONICLES]====**

At first everything was black. An infinite black space. An endless dark sea that knew no limits.

This was the world where I had been for many... Years? Decades? Centuries? Well, it doesn't matter how long I've been here. The important thing was that this was what I called home.

In this empty world there was nothing or nobody, not even the concept of time, space or matter existed, something that my ability to measure the time that I have here difficult.

Surely you are wondering who I am and what I do in this place... It's complicated. I do not know who I was before I ended up in this place, the only thing I had clear is that, apparently, I was a normal person like you but for certain unknown circumstances I ended up here. I'm literally a blank-graydish sheet.

Haaaah

I doubt that this matters by this point. What is the purpose of making a log if I have no way to get out of here? I doubt that the opportunity to leave this world will be presented right now and I doubt that—

**Congratulations, you have been chosen randomly to become the new user of the GAMER power! A Skill that is only limited by your imagination!**

… Ok, I retract my words. The opportunity to return to life was within my reach! There's no way I'm going to reject this! New life, start from scratch, superpowers, waifus! What else could I ask for?!

**We will start with a basic Tutorial so you can start without complications.**

**Please use vocal or mental commands to access the system. Say or think of the word 'Menu'**

"_Menu"_

**Whenever you use 'Menu' or 'Pause' the game, everything will be frozen in time, of course you are include in this, and you will be able to enter to the Main Menu**

Holy molly! This shit is very much like Jotaro Kujo's Power! Although I will also suffer from temporary paralysis, that does not matter! Using 'Pause' or 'Menu' I can create an infinite time lock to create new strategies and plans for the future!

**Main Menu****:**

**Character Status**

**Skill List**

**World Map – Unavailable**

**Inventory**

**Relations**

**Save Data**

**Quest Log**

**Options**

**Game Manual**

… Damn… This is a bit different but useful for say the least. I mean, is even better so far.

**To see your current stats, mentally think [Character Status]**

**This can be accessed in the real world or the Main Menu.**

That's convenient, at least that way I will not have to go to the Main Menu every time I want to see my progress.

**Character Status**

**Name:** **None** **– Wait until your are reborn**

**Age:** **Ageless** **– You are a friggin soul dummy**

**Titles: GAMER**

**Perks: None**

**Status: Normal**

**Level: 0 – EXP: 0/250**

**HP: 0/0 – HP Regen 1% (0 HP) per minute**

**MP: 0/0 – MP Regen 1% (0 MP) per minute**

**Magic Circuits: —**

**-Quality: —**

**-Quantity: —**

**STATS**

**Strength: 0**

**Endurance: 0**

**Agility: 0**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Wisdom: 10**

**Luck: 345**

**Status Points (SP): 0**

**Perk Points (PP): 0**

**Money: 0**

Oh man! This is amazing and is happening to me— Wait a minute, Magic Circuits? Does that means… Shit! I'm screwed!

I'll be sent to the Nasuverse?! THE FUCKING NASUVERSE?! SERIOUSLY?!

A world where there are amoral magicians who are able to sell their own children in order to obtain their own selfish goals and facilitate their life? The same world where the protagonists are condemned to bittersweet endings that are more bad endings than bittersweet?!

This is a fucking joke?! How am I supposed to live knowing that I will have a dangerous life and everyone will want to kill me? I'm sure the Mages Association and the Counter-Guardians will enjoy hunting me like a dog, not to mention that I have to take care of Gaia.

This is bullshit!

Unless you are able to maintain a low profile and create alliances. That way I can have a long and relaxed life and then...

… You know what? Fuck it!

For some strange reason, I'm excited to enter that world and kick ass Gilgamesh, Kotomine Kirei, Araya Souren, Cornelius Alba, Darnic Yggdmillennia, Kotomine Shirou and Matou Zouken!

I think I spent too much time alone since I not only lost my reason but I am beyond madness at this point. Although not in the bad sense, if that is possible. I'm a bit like Deadpool or Harley Quinn, but I still straight thank you very much.

Anyway, let's continue.

**Next step, think or loudly say [Skill List]!**

Oooh, this will be interesting. Skill List!

**Skill List**

**GAMER's Mind (Passive) Level: MAX**

**-Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Enables a calm and peaceful sense of mind and immunity to psichological Status Effects.**

**-Provides an impenetrable mental shield against memory modification and blocks foreign entities like Daemons, Demons, Specters, Ghosts, Fairies, etc., from viewing the memories of your previous life, current memories, and GAMER abilities.**

**GAMER's Body (Passive) Level: MAX**

**-Grants a body that allows the user t olive the real Word like a videogame character.**

**-Sleeping fully recovers your HP, MP, and removes all negative status debuffs afflicting you.**

**Observe (Active) Level: 1 – EXP: 0.0%**

**-This ability allows the user to unravel the secrets of his target through observation.**

**-As you develop this power, you will be able to discover the emotional, mental and physical state of your target, as well as its history, capabilities and weaknesses.**

**Fool's Act (Active) Level: 10 – EXP: 22.5%**

**-The words that come out of your mouth and your actions can confuse your target and make you doubt your mental state.**

**-Has a chance to confuse your target for 20 seconds**

**-Has a chance to make people around you consider you a fool and underestimate you.**

Well, it's better than nothing… I guess.

**The next element within the system is the World Map.**

**It is a tool that will help you navigate the world without getting lost and you will discover hidden locations.**

**To unlock this tool you must go to a point designated as a Watchtower. And when you access a watchtower you will find a reward waiting for you.**

**Become a true explorer and travel to the most incredible places of the Nasuverse!**

Cool! If we put it in perspective then I will be able to obtain rewards without performing missions! And if my assumptions are correct, the most inaccessible or unusual places will give me bigger rewards!

**Now we have the Inventory, an infinite dimension that is only accessible to the GAMER and is the place where all your gadgets, clothes, tools and weapons will rest.**

**Currently this empty since you have nothing to store but do not worry because the good news is that it is an infinite dimension!**

**Inventory**

**Stored Objects: 0 / Infinite**

Heheh... This gives me good ideas. If I'm able to use my Inventory in the same way that Gilgamesh does, then I could develop my own Gate of Babylon.

**Now we have the Relations screen!**

**This is a recount of your fame and infamy levels with the other characters, the number of relatives you have, the number of lovers that are with you—**

Wait wait wait what?! Lovers?! LOVERS?! That's even allowed here?!

**Dude, there is a large amount of characters in the Nasuverse. And the Protagonists of their respective universes have an Harem, although they are terrible to handle it as it should be.**

**You can have girls or boys if you wish, I don't care as long as you not pick an excessive number of lovers like happened or will happen in Highschool DxD EX. An harem that is too large will be difficult to handle and a short one will be troublesome because the girls/boys will fight every fucking time just to claim you.**

…

Ok, I have no idea how I must respond.

On the other hand, I always had a crush on Luvia Edelfelt and Shirou does not seem to show interest in her so I will give my best effort to win her heart! Tha's a promise!

**Save Data!**

**Each time you enter 'Pause', you will have the option to save your progress in the event that you are killed! And I think that you will be killed several times until you learn how to fight properly~!**

Fuck you, System.

**Is that an invitation?**

… Wha?

**Just kidding?**

Oh, thank g—

**Or not?**

… Just continue, you lewd System

**Hai hai~!**

**The next aspect in the presentation is the Quest Log~!**

**Here you will have all the Quests that appear on your trip, and are divided into four categories**

**Main Quests:**

**These are the missions that are presented as the most important in the events of your life. Normally they can not be rejected except for certain exceptions and they will give you rewards of higher or lower level depending on your progress.**

**Secondary Quests:**

**The following focus on additional tasks that are part of the main mission but are considered as a different category. You can reject them if you want, although it is advisable to comply with them since you will have the possibility to unlock additional element and new missions**

**Daily Quests:**

**Daily tasks such as daily exercise, delivering school work and arriving on time for dinner are part of a group of minor missions that generally serve to raise levels safely but slowly.**

**Although certain events can guide you to unexpected situations, just look at what happened to Emiya Shirou when he decided to clean the Kyudo Club Dojo.**

**Special Quests:**

**This class only occur rarely in life and are unique opportunities.**

**They are the most complex missions due to the vast amount of factors that influence them and the rewards you receive are the best. But this kind of missions can also be more difficult than the Main Quests.**

**No pain no gain!**

Hm, so far so good. The Quest Log will be useful to manage the future quests and know which will be more important than the others. Plus those Special Quests should be amazing! I could gain a Noble Phantasm or a Divine Beast as a pet!

**Now I present the options screen. It does not have great relevance in battles but it is used to update the system, improve the interface between the user and the System, change some aspects such as language, pause or save your progress.**

All right, Options

**Options**

**Volume**

**Languaje**

**Save Progress**

**Radio GAMER – Locked**

**Update System**

Huh, THAT is interesting… Hold the phone, what the hell is Radio GAMER?

**It is a special mechanism that will allow you to communicate with the other GAMERs that are spread throughout the Multiverse.**

Wait… WHAAAAAAT?! More Gamers?! There are more?!

**Of course there are. Did you think you were the only one with this gift?**

Well, I admit that I always suspected that there must have been others before me. Now I'm curious, where are the others? In what universe are they?

**Let's see, a group of 4 GAMERs are in the DC Universe, there are 3 in the Marvel Universe, 2 in the RWBY universe, another 2 in the Hunter x Hunter universe, there are 3 in the Highschool DxD Universe, 1 in Kill la Kill verse and the list goes on…**

Wow, I didn't see that coming… But why do I have a multiversal communicator? Will I meet them at some point?

**No spoilers~!**

Yes, of course. Obviously there is always a foreshadowing with these kind of subjects. Let me tell you something, you lewd System, this IS the real life! Tell what I want to know!

**Two different things are what you want and what you need, my young Padawan.**

… Did you just talk like Master Yoda? Are you kidding me?

**I don't know what you are talking about ;D**

Suuuuure.

**Okay, let's put that aside because I will present the last aspect of the GAMER System. The Game Manual!**

**With it you will be able—**

Yeaaaah… Let's skip it.

**Dude… It is the Game Manual. Are you sure? There is a lot of info inside this thing and—**

I've never used a manual in all my previous life and I'll not start now.

**Are you completely sure?**

**I warn you that I will not explain how it works or how to access the information.**

Yes, 100%. I can take care of myself without it.

…

**Very well, just don't say I didn't warn you.**

**The next step in this Tutorial is the selection of your own ****Background****. This will rebound in your destination, hasty choices could be fatal in your conditions and you could end in the World of Notes or a timeline where Angra Mainyu emerged victorious in the Fifth Holy Grail War.**

No pressure, huh?

_**Magus Freelancer: [X]**_

**Shortly after your birth you were found by a mercenary Magus who raised you as his son and taught you all his secrets. You are hated by the other Magi for your use of modern technology and your lack of interest in reaching the Root. Be the best mercenary in the world and conquest the women hearts!**

_**Aristocratic Heir: [X]**_

**You were born as the eldest son in a respected Magi family. You will have access to a lot of luxuries for the rest of your life and you will have a safe pass inside the Moonlit Word. You has to reach the Root and get the absolute knowledge!**

_**A New Generation:**_

**As the first known Magus in your family, you must start at the very bottom of the Magi Food Chain. You just have almost none, if not none at all, learning material and your path will be an uphill battle. Although you have a possibility of obtaining a hidden power or special feature of unknown origin.**

Hm, it's not bad. I could become a mercenary loved by women or a secret agent like James Bond. Hello ladies!

...

Huh?

Wait, that option is not available?! What the fuck?!

**Yes, a GAMER already chose that... And a girl also chose the second option**

Does that mean that I can only choose the third and most patetic option?! I have to be a New Generation without conections in the Moonlit World?! That's unfair!

A New Generation is like the Hard Mode in this World. I do not want to be like Shirou, I will essentially live depending on luck. That redhead only survived the Holy Grail War because he was lucky and invoked Saber, who was the freaking _King Arthur_ of Britain, and had no problems with the most powerful candidates due to sheer convenience.

Bazett was betrayed and killed by Kirei, Sakura didn't want to fight since the beginning, Rin wasn't _so_ heartless and she was merciful with him, Caster and Gilgamesh underestimated him.

Literally he could have died on the first night but thanks to Avalon's help or Archer's assistance he managed to survive!

**Look buddy, I didn't make the rules, I'm just the System. Either you choose that or you can say goodbye to your second chance!**

Tsk! Fuck my luck!

Alright, let's do this! I _chose _**New Generation** as my Background.

**Excellent!**

**Now you must chose your perks!**

Hm, this could be useful. Let's see them

**You start with 2 Perks Points, which allow you to enter the store to unlock new special powers such as molecular regeneration, climate manipulation, etc.**

**As you complete certain requirements or meet certain achievements, you will be awarded with more Perk Points**

**You have to chose wisely cuz your selections will be permanent~!**

**Mind Games: (Cost: 1 Point)**

**Your mind is your ultimate weapon. You gain innate knowledge about Mental Interference Magecraft and possibily psiquic powers as well.**

_**"Your mind, to me, is an open book: full of big print and lots of pictures!" ― Maldis, Farscape**_

**This. Is. My. World!: (Cost: 2 Point)**

**Even if you are not an Incarnation or a broken person, you have the ability to invoke your own Reality Marble and you will be able to develop it with real ease.**

**Make the world tremble before you and create your own world!**

"_**This is my home, Azazel; my place of power. This is the Heart of the Dreaming. Reality here conforms to my wishes; it is what I wish it to be- no more, no less." ― Dream, The Sandman - Season of Mists**_

**Circuit Cannibal: (Cost: 2 Points)**

**Many magi have tried to seize the Magical Crests of others, but you overcame that problem and even these are beyond. You can extract the Magic Circuits and Magical Crests from other Magi and assimilate them inside of you.**

_**"Now who here is willing to donate to a good cause?" ― Turiel, The Book of Deacon**_

**Magic Eyes: (Cost: 1 Point)**

**You were born with a pair of random Mystic Eyes, which you can master in a short time. If you're lucky, you can get powerful eyes like those of Medusa or Arcueid.**

**Let fortune give you its blessing and conquer the world with your unique eyes!**

_**"Oh child of Human, The Eye of Truth Is the Proof Of Your Contract With Me." ― The Spirit of the Stars to Keare (The Redo of a Healing Magician)**_

Well, this is interesting. Apparently, these special skills are a small sample of what the store has to offer. That means that it does not matter if I choose something like a Reality Marble now, because in the end I can get it if I get enough points.

With this in mind, I think I'll focus on the most useful long-term skills like Mind Games and Magic Eyes

I can be crazy, but I'm a madman who uses his brain.

**You have chosen Mind Games and Magic Eyes. Are you sure of your choice?**

Yes, I am.

**Processing data… Processing data…**

_***DING!***_

**Congratulations for completing the basic tutorial. Now that you have completed with the guide for novices, we will proceed to choose the world and the timeline to which you will belong in the Nasuverse!**

All right, let's do it! If I'm lucky, then I'll end up in a not-so-violent environment that belongs to the Fate world! And if that happens, then I will have more opportunities to meet Luvia!

_***DING!***_

**The process has been completed!**

**You will be sent to the world Fate, within the timeline Fate / Kaleid Liner Prism Illya! And your birth will be fifteen years before the start of the Canon!**

... What?... WHAAAAAT?!

**Also, your memories of this experience will remain sealed until you are 10 years old! Happy birth!**

Are you going to send me to the world with less testosterone than the entire Fate franchise?! **Seriously?!**

I would have accepted the main timeline but this is ridiculous!

What am I supposed to do, serve as a mere spectator and get away from all this craziness? ... Wait, I'm crazy, so I don't know why I'm getting rid of this last one.

But I hold my position! I'm supposed to become a magic boy?! No thanks! And if you turn me into a girl, I swear I will destroy you, System! You hear me!?

**At least you will meet that blond bimbo… Probably**

… I guess you are right.

Wait a minute, if I am able to meet Luvia before she meets Shirou, then I will still have hope! And if I am able to show my worth then my dream of marrying my favorite waifu will no longer be a mere dream!

YES! THAT'S RIGHT! I STILL HAVE HOPE!

**May the Supreme Creator protect that poor girl**

**====[GAMER CHRONICLES]====**

**I hope you liked the start!**

**I know it could have been better but do not worry, I promise you I'll improve on the fly.**

**I was wondering why the hell there was not a Gamer story in the world of Fate / Kaleid so I decided to try it.**

**Also, in the future I will do more Gamers stories. The stories will be set in different fictional Universes, not only in the Nasuverse but this will be the most relevant project among them.**

**In addition, in this story will have the thematic Harem, but the OC only has eyes for a single girl... At least for now.**

**Yes, that crazy guy likes Luvia. I think it would be interesting to have such a character in the world of Fate / Kaleid and could have very funny interactions with the other main characters like Shirou (Illya's Brother and Miyu's Brother), Illyasviel, Irisviel (She would get along well with him immediately), Zelretch (The big Trolls usually get along in their own way), and the others.**


End file.
